You Are My Other Half
by TylerCourts
Summary: "It was Christmas Eve of 1996, only a short nine months had passed since Ginny Weasley had first told Harry Potter, the boy she had loved since the day they met, that she loved him." A sequel to my other story 'The Patronus', set a short time before the Death Eaters attack The Burrow.


It was Christmas Eve of 1996, only a short nine months had passed since Ginny Weasley had finally told Harry Potter, the boy she had loved since the day they met, that she loved him. Almost everyone knew about them now, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry was relieved by this; worried that Mrs. Weasley would lash out on him, as she had before when he had done something she didn't approve of. Harry knew that she meant well, but it was still a scary sight to see.

Ginny quickly went downstairs that morning to have breakfast with her family, anxious to head out to the family's orchard for her daily walk with Harry. "Morning dear; want some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked, already fixing her daughter a plate. "Of course, mum, that sounds nice." Ginny replied as she sat down at the table. Harry came down minutes later, as Ginny got up from the table, about to kiss Harry. She noticed Mrs. Weasley staring at her, "Oh it's fine, dear, I guess I'm going to have to get used to my only daughter and The Boy Who Lived kissing in my house; but at least I know she's in good hands." Mrs. Weasley winked at Harry, as he and Ginny hurried back to the table.

About ten minutes later, Ginny got up from the table, taking Harry's hand and practically dragging him out into the orchard. "Tonks and Remus will be here later this evening." She said. Harry looked at her, "Really? I haven't seen Pro- I mean Remus since we were at Grimmauld Place last summer." Ginny looked at Harry, taking out her wand and casting her Patronus so it would run out in the open field. She took Harry's hand, leaning in and giving him a kiss. By now, Harry had learned to read Ginny's mind, knowing what she wanted him to do before she even said. "_Expecto Patronm!"_ Harry muttered, with a wave of his wand. Harry looked over at Ginny, who was smiling at him, "She's smart, you know, a good judge of character. It's sad that you didn't get to know her." Ginny said taking her boyfriend's hand. Harry looked up at her, perplexed at who she was talking about. After a few moments, he figured it out. "A good judge of character? What do you mean?" Ginny leaned over to Harry's ear, "From what everyone says, you're just like your father; and I can see why your mum liked your dad so much." Harry grinned, leaning over and kissing Ginny. He always felt so calm when she was around him, he felt like he could tell her anything, and he knew that she felt the same way. It made him think back to the conversation him and Mr. Weasley had the night that they told Ginny's parents about their relationship…

"Could I have a word with you, Harry?" Arthur said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around, expecting this since he and Ginny had told the Weasley's about their relationship, "Of course, sir." Harry said, getting up from the table and pushing in his chair. He followed the older man out into the orchard. Mr. Weasley turned around and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, don't get me wrong, I am extremely elated to hear about yours and Ginny's relationship. I always hoped that she would end up with someone like you." Harry nodded, "Of course, sir. I would never do anything to hurt Ginny. She means the world to me, I feel like we're the only ones in the world when I'm with her. I feel like I can tell her anything." Arthur smiled, already knowing that his daughter was in good hands, "Oh yes, I know Harry. I have always believed that she would be in good hands with you Harry. Just please keep in mind Harry, she is my only daughter. And try and keep the snogging to a minimum around Ron!" Mr. Weasley said, winking. Harry smiled, "Of course, sir." Arthur patted him on the back, "Alright then, I have the feeling that the girls will be waiting for us inside." Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley back into his house.

Harry took Ginny's hand, "I love you, Harry." Harry leaned in, putting his arm around her, feeling her long, gleaming red hair, "I love you too, Gin." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

They headed back to The Burrow, Ron and Hermione were awake now, they were having breakfast as Harry and Ginny entered through the back door. "Out for a morning stroll I see?" Hermione said, winking at her two best friends. Harry looked at Ginny, then at Hermione, "Yeah, I guess you could it that." Ron shot up from his chair immediately, taking his wand out and pushing Harry down into the nearest chair, "Yeah, what's that so post to mean? You been doing something with my little sister that I should know about!?" Harry put his hand on his own wand, not knowing what Ron would do in spite of his anger, "No, nothing, mate. We were just talking." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing down the stairs, "Ronald Weasley, put down your wand this instant!" Ron lowered his wand as Harry gave him a reassuring look that nothing had happened. Arthur pulled Harry aside, "What was that about, Harry? Did you do something to upset Ron?" Harry shook his head, "No, sir, Ron just misunderstood something I had said about Ginny" Mrs. Weasley walked over and put her hand on Harry's back, "Oh, nonsense, Ron's still having trouble getting used to yours and Ginny's relationship. Don't worry Harry; it will just take him some time. Keep in mind, it is his little sister." Harry nodded, "Oh I understand. I've gotten used to Ron's outbursts after knowing him for six years." Mrs. Weasley smiled, glad that he didn't take Ron's outburst as a hostile act.

It was about six o' clock when Remus and Tonks arrived, "Ah Harry, nice to see you again," Remus said, shaking the young man's hand, "I believe you remember Tonks from our last meeting at the Order's headquarters last summer." Harry nodded, shaking the young witch's hand, "Yes, nice to see you guys again." Harry said, as the two headed into the kitchen to be greeted by the Weasleys. The group of friends and family sat down to have dinner.

About two hours later, Remus and Tonks were saying their last goodbyes as Harry and Ginny were heading off to bed, "Merry Christmas Harry" Ginny said leaning in to hug her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, Ginny" Harry said, kissing her on her head. She released him from their embrace as a loud crash erupted in the orchard below. Harry and Ginny both jumped, as they looked out the window, only to be greeted by a field of flames, covering the orchard below. "Wait here!" Harry said, kissing Ginny on the cheek and rushing down the stairs to see what the ruckus was. Looking out the window, Ginny looked out the window, watching the battle below. She spotted a young witch below that she recognized from their encounter at the Department of Mysteries last spring. _Bellatrix,_ she thought, _that's the witch that killed Sirius_. Ginny rushed down the steps and out the door, only to grabbed by her father before she could even get out the door. "Please, I can't let Harry do this alone." She said. Her father looked back at her, giving only a nod in return. She hurried off, only to be joined by Ron and Hermione moments later. They split up, each running in a different direction to help their friend. Ginny could hear Bellatrix taunting him about his godfather, not far away from where she was standing. I ran off in the direction of the screams as she could hear her boyfriend in the distance throwing every charm, hex, and curse he knew at the witch.

Finally, after a few more moments, she found the pair in the middle of a heated duel. Bellatrix smirked upon Ginny's arrival, "Aww, look Potter, your little girlfriend has come to save you. What a pity. _Avada Ked-_" Ginny closed her eyes, remembering everything Harry had taught her about the Dark Arts in Dulbledore's Army last year. "_Reducto_!" she bellowed, blowing the witch back and destroying the little bit of the curse that was about to hit her. Harry got to his feet, picking up his wand and immediately casting a full Body-Binding Curse on Bellatrix, securing that she could not escape. Harry grabbed her frozen body, putting it up against the nearest tree. "You killed him! You took the only family I had left and killed him!" Ginny ran up to Harry and grabbed his arm, "Harry, HARRY!" Ginny screamed. She had his attention, "Harry, don't do it! She's not worth it." It was about that time when Arthur apparated into the middle of the orchard, ready to defend his family. "Ginny! Are you all right?" Arthur shouted. Ginny turned around, alerted by the sound of her father's voice, "We're ok, dad," Ginny said, tears flowing down her cheeks as memories of Sirius were brought back to them. Harry collapsed to his knees, thinking about his godfather, thinking about the night he died. "He's dead! HE'S REALLY DEAD!" Harry shouted. A frightened Mr. Weasley appeared out of the middle of the orchard. "_Periculum_!" Arthur shouted, sending what looked like fireworks into the sky, alerting the other wizards that they were ok. "Are you two alright?" Arthur shouted. Neither of them said a word, only pointing up at the frozen witch standing above them. Arthur trembled to his feet as four flashes of white light admitted behind him. "It's ok! We are all ok!" Arthur shouted, to the other members reliefs. "Harry, calm yourself! What happened?" Mr. Weasley said. Ginny got to her feet, telling her father that Bellatrix is the one that murdered Sirius. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Mr. Weasley said, leading the two back to The Burrow as Remus and Tonks escorted Bellatrix to the Ministry of Magic.

Mrs. Weasley led Harry and Ginny back to the kitchen to tend to their few wounds. "Are you ok?" Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry nodded whiped the tears from his eyes and taking Ginny's hand. "It's just hard to believe he's really gone." He said, putting his head on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

After a few more minutes, Harry and Ginny headed up to their bedroom, to get ready to go to bed. As Harry expected, Ginny was knocking on his door before he could even get undressed. "Harry, let me in, please." Ginny said, clearing holding back tears. Harry slowly walked to the door. Ginny practically fell into his arms before he could even open it. "It's ok, Ginny, he's in a better place now." Harry said, trying to stay strong for Ginny, knowing that Sirius had been close to her too, the short time she had known him. "Ginny, please, I need to talk to you." Harry said, holding Ginny close to him. Ginny looked up, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Ginny, I told you to stay put when I went off to fight," Harry said, "You shouldn't have come out there tonight. You could have been killed." Ginny looked at him, "I couldn't stand the thought of you out there trying to take on Bellatrix on your own." She said taking his hand. Harry looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Ginny, I can't stand the thought of losing you. You are my other half; you're the reason that I wake up every day. Because I know that I get to see your beautiful face again." Harry put his arms around Ginny as she wept on his shoulder. "Harry, how do you think I feel? My boyfriend's the bloody Chosen One! I don't know what's going to happen each day. But I know one thing," Ginny looked Harry straight in the eye, "I feel the same way. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let something happen to you when I could have been there to help you; you are my other half." The two began to kiss, knowing that they had each other's comfort to deal with tonight's events. "I love you, Gin." Harry said, smiling at Ginny, looking down at her beautiful face. She looked up at him smiling, "I love you too, Harry." She said, looking up at the boy she had loved for as long as she remembered. And before they knew it, both of them had fallen asleep, holding each other closer than they ever had before.


End file.
